Dyskusja użytkownika:Wikcio4
Żartuję, wiem że będziesz N'em. Alę i tak All maluję.. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!! >:D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 16:47, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Ja np. na startera mam Wawinel'a a Jun Skitty, bo ja z regionu Tripo, a Jun z Hoenn Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:54, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Podaj obrazek, będę miała robotę przy rysowaniu, a tak z innej beczki to rysuję Mike'a XD `Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:59, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, podrasuję go XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:02, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiem! Ślepa nie jestem =...= Okularów nie noszę, bo ma świetny wzrok. *Potrzy zła na Wiktora* Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:06, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) ok, już zmieniam na inne Poki :) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 19:01, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) No, tak w 6tego wracam, bo wyjeżdżam i mnie oświeci z pomysłami na anime, mam narazie pomysł na 3 odcinki i na pare odcinków specjalnych, a jak wrucę to robię logo :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:22, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Jak wrócę to się wszystkim zajmę, więc narazie nic nie musisz robić :) Tylko podaj nazwisko, i się wpisz w ??? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:27, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Mógłbyś nie wysyłać mi żadnych powiadomień i zaproszeń ,bo jest to napisane na dyskusji. I jak coś do mnie wysyłasz to pisz w wyznaczonym miejscu. :)[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ale, nic się nie stało:) Tylko powiedziałem ,że byś pamiętał:) SERIO!! Dziękuje ,panie Dyrektorze:) A więc wybieram... Oshawotta! ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Dobrze, panie Dyrektorze. Mam pytanie: Jakie jest kolejne zadanie? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Panie Dyrektorze, oto moje rysunki *pokazuje kartki* Plik:Oshawott Volta.png Plik:Natsu i Gray XD Oshawott i Pignite Volt.jpgPlik:Mój Natsu Oshawott -3.png - i Jak? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png P.S.: Rysowałem to kiedyśna konkurs. Mam nadzieję że będzie się liczyło:) Czuprynka ,jest spoko XD A mogę kamień stopujący ewolucję? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Aha. OK. To kamień Wody:) juuuż :D niom i nic nie szkodzi :D [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 21:15, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) a) sewaddle i sandile b) pansear i sewaddle c) sewaddle i pidove W sali Elektrycznej nie użyje: Oshawotta i Sweedle, w Trawiastej: Oshawotta i Sweedle ,a w walczącej Sweedle i Pidove[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png a) oshawott i pidove b) oshawott i sandile c) sandile i sewaddle aaa sorry :/ przeczytałam użyjesz :P Już poprawiam i moje zadanie 2: 400px PS. Volt mi zrobił konflikt, nie widziałam co napisał Ok. No to Riolu:) ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png jeeej! :D Venusaur lub flaaffy :P W sensie wybierz co mogę XD (ta wiem, jak już to bulbasaur i mareep :P) a jesli mareep to mogę szczęśliwy dzwonek, aby szybciej ewoluowała? :D Ajć sory, pomyliłam z azzurillem sposób ewolucji >.< (Upś :D) To może hm... księżycowy :3 Po pierwsze "powiedz" a nie "powiec". Proszę Cię, abyś pisał poprawnie. Nie bez powodu podkreśla Ci na czerwono jak zrobisz błąd. Już pisałem Ci co myślę o robieniu błędów ortograficznych. Tego się trzeba nauczyć. Trzeba samemu kombinować, to samo przyjdzie, jak będziesz dłużej na wiki. Ja jestem od dwóch lat. Ale wiesz, to trzeba mieć też pojęcie o angielskim. To wszystkie tabelki pisze się w języku wiki a on jest po angielsku. Nie każdy potrafi się tego nauczyć, a przez internet nikt Cię tego nie nauczy. Musisz to sam rozpracować. Tylko ani mi się waż przerabiać jakichś moich tabelek! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:14, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz, to co robisz to rodzaj najprostszych tabelek, chyba rozumiesz, mówiąc wszyscy miałam namyśli większość. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:19, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie się zapisuję. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:22, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Już skończyłam, zobacz: link 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:31, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Snivy :3, mam rysunek od razu, słaby, ale ujdzie w tłoku: 250px Czyli następne zadanie. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:36, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Szkic2.png hm... Stantler i... Sawbuck? :P wygląd: Pokemon Renifer. Typ: normalny/lód ewolucja: reindeet -> '''sleideer' -> santeer. Opis: Świąteczny Digimon, który podobno zamieszkuje biegun północny. Podobno jego dzwonki na plecach mogą słyszeć tylko małe dzieci. Owe dzwonki są ze szczerego złota i są przyczepione do "koca" na jego grzbiecie. Często widywane ulicami podczas zimy. Lubią ciągnąć sanie małych dzieci jak i różne dorożki. Są to pokemony stadne. Legenda głosi, że Święty Mikołaj używa kamieni na rogach tych pokemonów, aby wytworzyć różne iluzje (czytaj: aby go nie widziały xD) ognisty kamień, spoko, w szkole na polskim jechałam drugie półrocze na piątkach (pare czwór i szóstek też było, ale piątki głównie) Trzecie zadanie: a) Nie wezmę: Oshawotta i Sewaddle'a b) Nie wezmę: Oshawotta i Sandile'a c) Nie wezmę: Sewaddle i Pidove 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:44, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Riolu :3 Czwarte: Rioneary: Plik:Rioeary.png Dodaj następne :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:51, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) mogłam połączyć dialge i palkie XDDD deerling :3 Buneary, Riolu już mam. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:11, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Wysłałam test :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:21, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dawaj następny! Dawaj następny! Dawaj następny! XD Przyznam, że nieźle sie bawię. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:28, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Trzecią część, Harry Potter i Więźeń Azkabanu, zgadłam? Moja babcia to przed chwilą oglądała, ja sama oglądałam to z milion razy i książkę czytałam, przez to, że najpierw widziałam film, podczas czytania wyobrażałam sobie wygląd osób jak tych w filmie, siódma najlepsza :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:32, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Tak dawno zrobiłam sprawdzian , a ty nie sprawdzasz >:3 Teraz mogę na ciebie zacząć krzyczeć wiesz, bo mnie kolejny raz zdenerwowałeś, co Ci świetnie wychodzi. Nie rozróżniasz krzyczenia od upominania. A błędy to nie jest błahostka, tylko poważna sprawa. Społeczeństwo się uwstecznia bo nic nie czyta - zero książek, to jak ma potem wiedzieć jak się słowa pisze. Ale powinieneś już wiedzieć jak się pisze takie popularne słowo jak "powiedz". A to, że nie podkreśla Ci (w co nie wierzę, ale powiedzmy, że tak jest) to znak, że musisz się jeszcze bardziej pilnować. I przestań się obrażać za każdym moim upomnieniem ciebie o błędy ortograficzne. A to ostatnie to było tylko upomnienie, gdzie stwierdziłem, że chcesz skopiować. Upomnienie, które kieruję do każdego kto zaczyna mnie dopytywać o tabelki. Więc proszę mi się tu nie obrażać, bo z obrażalskimi się nie kumpluję. A jesteś na dobrej drodze, żebym Cię wreszcie zaczął lubić. Pytanie, czy czytałeś sagę Harrego Pottera? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:33, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Wikcio, na stronie szkoły zrobiłam dokończyłam swoją stronę ucznia (Alice) i wysłałam test :) Zobacz sobie i czekam na ocenę. (PS: Strona Alice trochę uboga, ale to nic :p) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 08:06, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Ja w sprawie szkoły: mam profil. Zadanie 2: zaraz prześlę. Zadanie 3: a. Oshawott i Pidove; b. Oshawott i Sweedle; c. Pidove i Sandile. Zadanie 4: postaram się zrobić do środy. Test: przesłałam już wczoraj. 'Fallen Dragon' ''(Dyskusja) 08:14, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) dziękuję za 6 za profil :) Na startera chcę Squirtle'a, a Poka typu trawiastego to wybieram Bulbasaura :D narysowałam jeszcze swojego startera: Plik:Squirtle_Alice.png Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 12:38, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Skamielina_Areodaktyl.jpg Skamielina Areodactyla XD X3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:42, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) i co mam? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:56, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) No to Kamień Gromu i Shinx. I test jeszcze był. Połączenie wyszło tak tragicznie, że o Jezu, ale prześlę. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 12:57, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Water_Stone.jpg Water Stone. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:37, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Silicoon Plik:Silicoon_Jun.jpg Silicoon XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:41, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Kamień: 150px i skamielina: 150px(z Dream Worlda) Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 13:52, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Oshariol.png Oshrio - Typ: Wodny walczący połączenie Oshawotta i Riolu:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Biorę Oshawotta :3 Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png 150px Profesor Tori XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:20, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Przecież to oczywiste, że nie wygram, mogę co najwyżej lekko przerobić w paintcie, a tak to leżę. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:25, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, że tak mówisz, ale i tak nie umiem XD Heh, 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:40, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Chcesz żeby twój Oshawott podróżował w pokeballu czy po za nim (tak jak mój Tepig)? Scraggy Hej, zrób postać w Anime, Grze, tak jak ja to zrobiłam, pamiętaj, artwork może być tylko z gier. : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:48, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) będą Walki? :D [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 15:33, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Liczy się ewolucja 2nd stage? :D 250px ^.^ Połączone Pokemony 200px(Pidgey i Eevee) Typ: Latający i Normalny Wielkość:60 cm. Opis: Pidgvee - Pokemon latająco-lądowy. Podobno powstał z samicy Eevee i samca Pidgeya, ale to nie jest potwierdzone. Umie szybko latać, jak i biegać. Nie posiada ewolucji, chociaż niektórzy twierdzą że jest alatającą ewolucją Eevee. Gdyby nie to, że dużą kolonię tych storzeń odkryto niedaleko Twinleaf Town w Sinnoh, można by uznać go za Pokemona legendarnego. I jeszcze na pokaz mody: Plik:Shinx taki że o mój Boże.png sama przerobiłam z dreamu :P Inni przerabiają ze sprite'a więc dream chyba może być nie? >:3 PS. co z walkami?? :D I jeszcze 200px 'Fallen Dragon' ''(Dyskusja) 16:45, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) bursztyn 100% ja: plik:Stary bursztyn mika.png [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:46, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Pryzmata Łuska 100% ja.. Z resztą tylko Baśka była z dreamu + moja przeróbka jej stroju :D : plik:Pryzmata Łuska mika.png chociaż.. nie zaliczaj baśki :P Ja zrobię coś innego (tzn. jadę potem na wakacje.. Jak nie zdążę przesłać to weź Baśkę :D) Plik:VoltBursztyn.jpg Bursztyn sam robiłem:) Plik:RioluMoonbal).png Riolu - Moon (to samica) przebrana na pokaz mody:)Plik:Jakasluska3.png A to jakaś łuska ,tylko nie wiem która:/ Wikinezka nie działa. '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png brawa dla mnie, jako pierwsza dostałam 4 za rysunek startera :D Kamień Wody ;) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:35, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Tori.png Nowa wersja Profesor Tori :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:28, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuje ,panie Dyrektorze :3 feebas :3 i thx! ^.^ [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 09:13, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Panie Dyrektorze ,jak poszedł mi poszedł test? (Zrobiłem wczoraj i wysłałem) '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png aha sorki :3 Po prostu volt ma kilka i myślałam, że mogę :P Już usuwam ^.^ Kamień Ognia i Eevee. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 09:38, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Plik:SilcoonbyVolt.jpg Ewo mojego jednego pokemona:3 Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Walki między uczniami, z liderami, pokazy i Liga Dyrektora (czyli liga pokemon) :)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png W sumie racja:D Dobry pomysł. Mogę się zająć Vs'ami liderów:) Wikcio... Ja ci od dawna mówię o walkach >..< Nad prezentem to się zastanowię .To podaj dane to zaraz postaram się zrobić ,bo mi się nudzi:P jeej :D iii... Hm... może "egzaminy" TZN. Jak karta rowerowa lub do dostania się do czegoś :D W tym wypadku: np. Na Znawce Pokemonów :3 Ok. Ale wiesz że będą to przerabiani normalni liderzy? Jasne:) A podaj mi jak ty masz wyglądać:) Czyli: Kogo przerobić i kolor włosów i oczów:) hm.. nie wiem :P PS. plik:Charmeleon.jpg, sorki, że bokiem, ale na szybko :P Co bym dostała? Jak nie 6 to dopracuje >:3 zrobiłam w minutkę może być :D Sorki... Po prostu głupie światło i nie widać światłocienia x.X tylko rezerwuję ;0 Może na specjalnym Boisku? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Jak jest boisko szkolne ,to można by było zrobić takie nie sale ,tylko boiska do walki. Tam by się walczyło z liderami. Nie jestem mądry jestem taki jak każdy przeciętny chłopak:) Tylko że mam głowę pełną pomysłów:) PS: Skończyłem liderów:D Jeszcze tylko odznaki:DDD Wikcio, zwróciłeś mi uwagę na płeć poków u mnie.. a np. u Miry? dobra, dobra o.o" Mam pomysł, np. gdy będziesz przy np. 25 zadaniu, kończy się rok szkolny i zaczynają wakacje, a uczniowie wyjeżdżają na kolonie innymi słowy, część druga szkoły - kolonie :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:36, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Wieczorem będą na stronie :) różne zadania jak w szkole, tylko bez ocen, zamiast nich może jakieś owoce :3 ? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:40, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz. tylko ja jutro o 12 jadę nad jezioro.. wracam za tydzień i nie wiem czy bd miała neta :/ To jest na razie wersja próbna ,ale muszę je zmienić ,gdyż Mika ma takie odznaki. Ale to jej styl odznak. Zaraz zmienię na inną. Każdy może się zapisać:) Tylko nie wiem jak z hodowcami, bo przecież oni nie mają ligi ,lub wielkiego festiwalu. Zapisz się. A cio z końkujsem? >3 [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:41, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Tak:) Wygrałem konkurs! :DDD Wow! Dzięki! a jak szybko będzie zadanie, którą nagrodą jest ewolcja? :p Chce się upewnić w decyzji >3 Tjo chcie cializiajda!! >3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 21:30, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) ok :3 ok idę teraz walczyć |3 to zajmie 2 minuty xD Tkanina Żniwiarza! XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:55, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) No ale weź machnij jakieś zadanie :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:54, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Jestem tego pewny :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:31, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) ok wcho... Jestes?> Trochę znalazłem, trochę zrobiłem. Są dobrzy ludzie na tym świecie, którzy wymyślili tą postać i nazwali ją Topaz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:01, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Mam ten obrazek :P i nie tylko ten, sporo :d już sobie trochę znalazłem, ale jak coś znajdzisz, to możesz mi podesłać. Może akurat nie mam :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:08, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie, przecież ci powiedziałem, że to postać wymyślona :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:11, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) No własnie strasznie się gubie i ledwo co z pisaniem na dyskusji sobie radzę. Jak tu mogę zrobić ten mkój podpis ? Nawet tego nie umiem :( Ok. dziękuje ;) Nauczyłam się xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:44, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Chwilka bo prowadzę je jarezm z Vivą ;) Zapytam się jej i jeśli nie ma nic przeciwko to jasne że możesz :D--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:52, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva się zgodziła, ale pod warunkiem, że sam będziesz się uzupełniał ;) To co ty na to? xD--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:55, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) To jako główny ;)--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:58, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Wiktor, ale mi to "boisko" kompletnie nie działa. Zacina się i ostro spowalnia. Skąd mam wiedzieć co mam? Jestem na laptopie, który nie wiem co ma. Ale... Boisko jak narazie u mnie działa. Fajną masz historię postaci ;) Ja chyba musze dodać coś do swojej ale nie mam pomysłu co :( --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) sory, sory, sory, sory, sory!! D: Mama mi wyłączyła kompa TT^TT Jesteś? juź :3 Zagłosowałam na ostatnią rzecz (zostaw szkołę zrób anime) 'Fallen Dragon' ''(Dyskusja) 20:44, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) ja to co mira, Mogę walczyć z liderem? Chcę walczyć z Laylą.~Proszę. Jestem już na boisku. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 15:45, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) O lub po 18 dobra. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 15:50, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Siemka! Mógłbym być w tym nowym anime główną postacią?? Chodź to może nie realne, więc chociaż taki głównym rywalem^^--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 16:05, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiem że zanudzam i denerwuję, ale za godzinę lub półtorej muszę zejść z komputera, a tylko na tym na którym jestem działa "boisko". Jak narazie chociaż jednak odznaka 16:16, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) No spoko.--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 16:19, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie możesz, a jeżeli się sytasz dlaczego, ja odp bo nie. Ja zdania nie zmienięPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:56, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do anime? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:56, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) aha, to napisz. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:59, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) wIKCIO WEJDZ NA BOISKO! Wygląd: Mój :3 Plik:Maya.jpg Imię: Mika Party (max. 6 pokemonów): Charlie, Vulpix, Weedle, Bulbasaur, Lapras, Eevee Profesja: trener Wygląd: Plik:Jun_school.png Imię: Jun Party: Squirtle >> Wartortle , Bulbasaur >> Ivysaur >> Veanusaur , Charmander >> Charmeleon >> Charizard , Pikachu , Dragonair >> Dragonite , Flareon (gdybyś mógł, dorzuć mi jeszcze: Vaporeon i Jolteon ) Profesja: Trenerka! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:40, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) nie bardzo wiem o co chodzi ale: PLOOOSE, mogę jeszce samicę vaporeona i jolteona? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:00, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wikcio skasuje te spekulacje dotyczące przyszłych poków. Przecież D'Jok ci nie pozwolił. Serio nie można tych starterów? No dobra, wygląd, imię profesja ta sama, Pokemony : Charmander , Pichu (chciałabym Pikachu, ale to druga forma, mogę Pichu?), Vulpix , Eevee (jeśli można to niech ewoluuje w Flareon) , Dratini , czy mogę Cyndaquil Z Johto? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:07, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale chwilę mi to zajmie nim skończę zdjęcie, a poza tym, żadnego innego pokemona nie lubię z kanto nie licząc legendarnych i reszty starterów. : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:16, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) WHY?! D: [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:18, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Jun_Wikcio_Anime.jpg Wreszcie! Skończyłam :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:35, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Okey, ale profil zrobię po swojemu. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:45, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) To nie mój pomysł, tylko Damiego, więc jego się pytaj Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:52, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiesz czemu nie mogę mieć Vulpix i Bulbasaura? ok, no to: Party : Charmander >> Charmeleon >> Charizard (Charlie) , Vulpix >> Ninetales (Roxy) , Weedle >> Kakuna >> Beedrill (Basia) , Meowth >> Persian (Parys) , Lapras (Izzy) , Eevee (Cleo) - Potem W JOHTO ewoluuje w Espeon, Ponyta >> Rapidash (Blue Jeans)